The present invention relates to a safety mounting device for the fuel-dispensing nozzle of a liquid-fuel-dispensing pump.
Liquid-fuel-dispensing pumps normally have a casing partitioned into a lower part containing the pump and other fuel-conveying elements and an upper part containing the switching mechanism and electrical circuitry for the pump, the partition being such that inflammable vapors cannot pass into the upper part to be ignited by any sparks that may occur.
The mount for the fuel-dispensing nozzle of the pump is usually located on the upper part of the casing at a convenient height for grasping by an operator and, since explosive fuel-air mixtures may leak from the nozzle after use, it is necessary to design the mount in such a way that these mixtures cannot penetrate the upper casing. For this purpose it is known to provide a mount which projects laterally from the casing but such mounts are not only expensive but are also aesthetically unpleasing.
The object of the invention is to provide a mount for the nozzle of a liquid-fuel-dispensing pump which prevents the escape of inflammable gases from the nozzle into the upper part of the pump casing, but which is simple and economical to manufacture and can be designed to be aesthetically pleasing.